


Pete's dinner

by ToeLoverPete



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Pete falls in love, Weird, cut off toes, toe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToeLoverPete/pseuds/ToeLoverPete
Summary: Pete is eating dinner, but is he alone?
Relationships: Pete (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Pete's dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxikaaax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxikaaax/gifts).



> Don't continue if you have toephobia

It's night. Pete wanders in the street and searches for his next victim when he spots a pretty house. Not thinking for a long time, Pete climbs through the window to, as a sign says, Eva's house. He quietly goes upstairs. Pete checks many bedrooms until he finally finds a woman, who is supposed to be Eva. She is peacefully sleeping.

"Ah... perfect" Pete thinks. He slowly walks to her. He takes her feet and cuts off her toes with his favorite knife. She doesn't wake up. That's even better, he is not in a mood for screams. Pete leaves her room and quietly closes her doors.

Pete is surprised to see that Eva has such a good kitchen. It would be a shame not to use it... He decides to cook her toes here. He is too hungry anyways. Pete starts cooking when he suddenly sees Eva standing next to him

"Can I eat with you?" she asks. Pete is surprised to see such a calm woman after he broke into her house. He doesn't respond and gives her a plate with those tasty toes. They eat together in a comfortable silence. When they're done, Pete looks at her for a minute. He never felt this strange feeling. It's like he doesn't want to kill her. He remembers about a ring he stole on the way here. He kneels down.  


"I know we just met, but... will you marry me?" Pete says while holding the ring. "Yes! Of course!" Eva answers and kisses Pete.

*Cries in toe juice*

Eva's and Pete's wedding was charming. They spent their honeymoon in Cuba. Oh, how many people they killed there... They lived a long and happy life. Even death didn't seperate them. Eva and Pete met each other again, in Hell. They spent eterinty together and every second they spent together was a joyous memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment. 😚


End file.
